Girlfriends
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: When Adam has a problem he gets help from his favourite girlfriend. E&C Slash. One-shot. Rated for themes and implications.


**The Canadian segment on the 16-09-11 episode of Smackdown was very inspiring. Therefore, in honour of the best girlfriends in the WWE, this was born. **

**Warning: Once again this is SLASH. If you don't like it don't read it! Flames will be laughed at and then I will set one of my ladies on you. Some of you will know which one. Trust me, she is scary and will rip you to pieces. Don't flame me because you didn't read this.**

* * *

><p>"How's retirement treating you?" Trish asked. Adam tried to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear for what felt like the hundredth time since sitting down in catering.<p>

"Its going ok," he sighed, slamming his fists on the table in frustration as his hair fell in his face again. Trish giggled.

"It's not funny!" he insisted. "It won't stay back." Trish shook her head in amusement before moving to stand in front of him.

"Here," she soothed sliding a bobby pin out of her hair and pinning the lock back for him. "They're a girl's best friend." Trish was shocked when Adam looked down at the table top.

"What's going on?" she asked, dragging her chair around to sit next to him.

"What makes you think anything's going on?" Adam asked, looking up at her with an obviously fake smile on his face. Trish cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Usually when I compare you to a woman you get all bitchy on me," she explained gently. "This time you didn't even make a comment."

"Oh," Adam whispered, looking down again. Trish ran a hand through his hair.

"Baby?" she questioned again. She was one of the few that Adam would let call him that. Their instant connection when they first met was one of the reasons; another was that whenever she was around she always mothered Adam. He loved having her around because she took such good care of him.

"Not here," he finally muttered, standing up. Trish followed him, sliding an arm around his waist. They made it to the locker-room that had been allocated for the two of them for the night where Adam dropped heavily on the bench and let his head rest in his hands. Trish took a seat next to him and rested a hand on his back in comfort.

"Ever since Jay won the world title it's like I don't exist," Adam finally complained. "He won't touch me, he barely speaks to me. I don't think he's attracted to me anymore." Trish just barely managed to stifle her giggle that tried to erupt from the pathetic pout on Adams face.

"I'm sure..." she started.

"Oh god he's cheating on me," Adam interrupted, getting up to pace across the locker-room. "He's fucking Randy. I know he is!" The whole time he was pacing he was tugging on his hair viciously. Trish couldn't help the burst of laughter that came out.

"Trish," Adam whined. "It's not funny!" Trish shook her head.

"You're right Adam," she agreed. "If Jay was cheating on you it wouldn't be funny. But he's not. He would never cheat on you. And Randy would fuck him. Not the other way around." Adam was silent for a few moments before lowering himself to the ground and resting his head on her knees, almost purring when her fingers started stroking his hair.

"Trish?" he asked hesitantly, tilting his face up to see her.

"Yeah Adam?" Trish replied, smiling down at him softly.

"After the show...make me look pretty?" the blonde asked.

"You're already gorgeous. Never doubt that," she scolded gently. "But if you want we can have a bit of a girls night after the show."

"I'm not a girl," Adam scowled but snuggled closer into her regardless, wrapping his arms around her legs as a thank you. Trish grinned and returned to petting his hair.

"That's what I like to hear," she murmured softly.

* * *

><p>The two of them were scheduled to cut a promo that night. They had been given free reign with the only stipulation being that Jay was to come in and get into an argument with Adam. Of course the two retired Canadians had decided to get a little cheeky. Trish had insisted that the whole reason for their 'girls' session was for Adam to get Jays attention. Logically, she had argued, the best way to get his attention was to act like a brat.<p>

It had not, however, gone the way they had expected. Adam had been genuinely confused and a little hurt when Jay had just walked away.

"What just happened?" he asked turning to the brunette, completely forgetting they were on camera.

"Just breathe," Trish soothed. "Breathe.". Once the cameraman had walked away Adam turned to Trish again.

"Seriously, what just happened?" he asked. Trish shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted. Adam wrapped his arms around himself as they walked back down the hallway.

"Do you think..." he asked trailing off.

"No," Trish reassured him, reaching over to squeeze his arm. "Jay loves you. He was just playing up for the cameras." Adam snorted.

"Wish he'd play it up for our camera," he muttered under his breath, not realising that Trish had heard him until he felt resistance to his movement. Trish had kept her grip on his arm and stopped halfway down the hallway.

"What?" he asked looking at her innocently.

"You kinky little brat," she giggled before catching up to him and linking her arm through his.

"You know it," he grinned, a light flush beginning to cover his face.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I agreed to let you do this?" Adam asked. Trish laughed at him from her position behind her friend.<p>

"Because you love me?" she suggested. Adam snorted.

"Right, that's totally right," he muttered, folding his arms on the vanity and resting his chin on them. Trish tugged his hair just hard enough to get his attention. As she had promised as soon as the crowd had had enough appreciation they had gone back to her hotel room for their girls' night. She knew that Adam would go back to his and Jays room soon enough but she was determined to make him feel good before he left.

"Turn around," she demanded once she was ready. Adam sighed and did as she said.

"Alright, what do you think?" she asked once she was satisfied. Adam turned and looked in the mirror in shock. Trish had used her bobby pins to keep the loose strands of his hair off his face. She had also put a tiny bit of make-up on his face, eyeliner to emphasis his eyes and what looked like lip-gloss to make his lips seem fuller.

"Wow," he whispered. Trish smiled and dropped a quick kiss on the top of his head before nudging him to stand up.

"Go get your man," she ordered smacking his ass gently. Adam squeaked and walked towards the door.

"Hey Trish?" he said with his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him.

"Thanks," he said. "Really." She smiled at him.

"No problem sweetheart," she assured him. "Always a pleasure." Adam smiled back at her before slipping out the door.

* * *

><p>"Jay?" he called entering their suite. "You back yet?" At the lack of a response he drooped. He had been wanting to show off his new look to his boyfriend.<p>

"Adam?" The tall blonde spun around to see Jay coming through the door only to stop in his tracks with the door half open.

"You like it?" Adam asked shyly. Jay picked his jaw up off the floor and walked towards him after shutting the door.

"What did you do?" he asked. Adam looked at the floor in shame.

"I asked Trish to make me look pretty," he admitted quietly. Jay placed his fingers under Adams chin and tilted his head up.

"Why?" he asked in confusion. "You're already gorgeous. You didn't need all of this." Adam stepped back.

"You never notice me anymore," he explained, getting angry. "You don't touch me; don't tell me I look nice, hell you barely ever speak to me anymore!" By the end of his tirade Adam was practically shouting. Jay cupped his face in his hands and kissed him hard, making Adam melt against him.

"I have become a little obsessed with the title haven't I baby?" the younger blonde asked. Adam nodded fiercely causing Jay to laugh and kiss him again.

"Adam no matter how distracted I get you will always be beautiful to me," Jay told him firmly. "As much as I love what Trish has done you don't need to go to those measures to make yourself look attractive to me. I love you for you. You should know that by now." Adam blushed and looked at the floor.

"So…you're not cheating on me with Randy?" Adam asked. Jay scoffed.

"Hell no," he said. "I only need one lover and that's you. I love pretty blonde Canadians, not rugged brunette Americans." Adam giggled.

"That and you'd have to bottom to him," he added. "Your ego couldn't stand that." Jay growled and picked Adam up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"I'll show you," he snarled, slapping Adams ass. Adam couldn't help the shudder that went through his body at Jays words. It looked like he was going to be claimed properly tonight. And to be honest, that was the way he liked it.


End file.
